Next to Impossible
by AJGirlWonder
Summary: Océane came to Sweet Amoris with hopes of finding new friends and, of course, a new love. Upon meeting Nathaniel, she believes that she's found another weak boy that would fall for her instantly. Instead, the French beauty faces something she thought was next to impossible when it came to her advances...rejection. Fortunately for her, she won't give up until she wins his heart!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of its characters. They belong to ChinoMiko.**

* * *

Dreams are nice, _non_?

Today, I dreamed of a handsome man resting his head against my soft stomach, purring like a little kitten. It was rather strange, but I didn't mind. No, I laid back, relaxed and I was content. _How nice it would be if I could spend my days like this…_

I opened my eyes lazily, and glanced down at my stomach. My beloved orange tabby, Ciel, fell asleep on me, like she does every day. I chuckled to myself and carefully moved the cat onto my bed, trying not to wake her up. Grabbing my silky blue robe from the floor, I covered my bare skin before leaving the room.

On my way down to the kitchen, I noted the various colors and patterns on the walls and floors of my new house. My aunt was in the kitchen, cooking toast (French, of course).

"_Bonjour_, Océane," Aunt Agatha greeted me with a smile.

I noted that she was wearing one of her silly costumes again with a mental laugh.

"_Bonjour, une tante_," I responded automatically.

Auntie and I had been living together for about two weeks now. To say that I didn't miss my parents was a lie, but my aunt and I were content living together. After getting a glass of orange juice, I sat down at the kitchen table. Two plates were already set out along with silverware.

"So, _une nièce_, are you ready to start school today?" Auntie asked as she placed slices of toast on my plate.

"Sure, I guess," I replied between bites of my toast, "I suppose it won't be too terrible."

_Although I didn't really want to move._

A while back ago, one of my classmates had committed suicide because of bullying. While I was not a victim of those kinds of circumstances, my parents, Gérard and Anastasie, did not want me around bullies, so they had taken me out of school. Unfortunately, there were no other schools close to our house, and my parents did not want to leave our hometown.

My aunt Agatha, however, lived close to a school that she said was nice (with no instances of suicide). So to keep my parents happy, I moved in with my aunt. Today, I was to begin my attendance at Sweet Amoris High.

I put my plate and cup into the sink and headed back upstairs. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face before going into my room to change. Coaxing Ciel to get off of my bed, I fixed my sheets back into their original, neat position. I then turned to my closet and pulled out my outfit—a taupe knit dress, salmon bolero sweater, silver buckle boots, and salmon leg warmers. I brushed out my caramel brown hair and pulled it up into a bun, leaving my bangs out. No need for makeup, I mused, I'm already gorgeous enough. I smirked at my reflection, pushing the beauty mark beside my lips upward.

"Océane," Auntie called from downstairs, "are you ready to leave?"

I replied with a _'yes'_ and turned back to the mirror with a smile. Grabbing a purse to put my things in, I put a few of my basic necessities inside of it and then left my room.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Auntie pulled up in front of a large building. I gazed at the students walking up into the building with happiness in my teal eyes. Suddenly, I felt a little too eager to meet my new peers. _Oh, this will be absolutely merveilleux! My future friends! And maybe even a lover!_

After telling my aunt goodbye, I left her car and stood still for a moment as she drove off. _Get ready, Sweet Amoris. You're fabulous new student has arrived!_With that thought, I walked confidently into my new school.

Only a few moments after I entered a hallway, I was greeted by an elderly woman in a pink suit.

"Hello, welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I'm Principal Shermansky and I hope you'll feel at home quickly here in your new school."

"_Bonjour_, Principal Shermansky! I am Océane Chauvette." I introduced myself politely.

"Well, Miss Chauvette, I would suggest that you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll make sure your registration is complete."

She gestured to a door on my right.

With a nod and one of my charming smiles, I said,

"Okay, I will. _Merci_."

Then I turned on the heel of my silver boots and strolled into the student council room. Upon entry, I saw a blonde boy leaning over a stack of papers. He turned to me once he realized I was there. _Oh_, I gasped mentally as I saw his face,_ quel beau garçon_!

"_Bonjour,_" I said, "I'm looking for the student body president."

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?"

He gave a sweet smile, unintentionally make me melt.

"The principal asked me to come and see you about my enrollment form."

"Oh, you're the new student," Nathaniel said, "sure, I'll take a look."

He turned around and shuffled through his papers before coming to me.

"Well… It looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see… You still need a photo for your ID and twenty-five dollars for the enrollment fee."

My eyebrows went up in confusion as he continued,

"And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with a guardian's signature. You need to take that in too."

_Bon seigneur! Why didn't Auntie do this when I was transferred?!_

"Alright. It appears my aunt forgot to do these things before I came here. She's a little out of it."

He offered a sympathetic smile.

"Just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in another file. Go take care of your photo and money for the enrollment fee."

I nodded and turned to leave, off to retrieve the rest of my registration items.

* * *

After visiting the dollar store and swinging by the house again, I returned to the school and went back into the student council room. Ready to officially finish my enrollment, I gave Nathaniel the rest of my registration items.

I left the room and went exploring. I walked inside of a random classroom and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Océane, how's it going?"

"Kentin," I smiled and walked over to the small boy that I stood over by three inches.

I leaned down and kissed both of his cheeks before hugging him.

"I've missed you so, _mon ami_," I murmured.

"I-I missed you too, Océ," He said, his cheeks warming up, "I hope you don't mind, but I, uh, moved here so I could be with you again."

"That's great. Now I won't be so lonely here. You truly are a good friend, Kentin—so considerate."

My compliments only made his cheeks burn brighter.

"I hope the kids in my class are nice," He said, a little absentmindedly.

I reached forward and ruffled his hair affectionately, muttering an agreement to his statement. A school bell rang, and luckily, Ken and I found the perfect spot to sit together. We had a few minutes to talk before the teacher and our new classmates came in.

* * *

**Translations for the French words are below:**

**Non = No**

**Bonjour = Good morning/Hello (Formal)**

**Bonjour, une tante = Good morning, Auntie**

**Une nièce = Niece**

**Merveilleux = Wonderful**

**Merci = Thank you**

**Quel beau garçon = what a handsome boy!**

**Bon seigneur! = Good lord!**

**Mon ami = my friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love. It belongs to ChinoMiko.**

* * *

The next morning, I was up before my alarm clock. My first day at Sweet Amoris was great and unlike most of my peers, I actually wanted to go back. I chatted with Ciel as I got dressed.

"My teachers were so nice," I said, slipping on my thigh high socks. "And my classmates seem very interesting!"

"Meow." Ciel responded, rolling over on her back.

I giggled at the cat's uninterested actions. I slipped on my shoes and then headed to the mirror. With the help of my hairbrush, my hair framed my face perfectly.

"And…I'm done!" I exclaimed.

Completely finished with my amazing look of the day, I wore a white sleeveless top with a black collar, a black pleated skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black wedges.

"_Sans défaut_!"

"Océane, are you ready to go?" Aunt Agatha called from downstairs.

At that, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs with a different plan in mind.

"Actually, _mon chère tante_, I was thinking about walking to school. It's such a beautiful and bright morning, and you can have a little time to relax before work."

"Already?" Auntie asked, "I thought you would want to wait a while before going on your own. Are you sure you'll be okay, _ma chérie_?"

"_Oui._" I nodded.

I ate a quick breakfast, and kissed Auntie goodbye before leaving.

As I stated before, the morning was quite gorgeous today. Puffy white clouds sailed across the sky lazily, partially blocking the sun with their wispy tails. Wind blew toward my face, sending my hair and shirt into a dance. Ignoring it, I continued to walk toward my school.

People were giving me a few looks as I neared Sweet Amoris._Don't mind them, Océane. They're just admiring your heavenly beauty,_ I thought. The wind started to blow harder, turning this gorgeous morning into something a little unpleasant. As if on a platonic cue, I happened to glance down at my skirt, which was floating up in the air.

_Oh,_ I though calmly, _that's why they were looking at me._ I pushed my skirt down forcefully, hoping that it would stay. _Hope they enjoyed the show_, I added sarcastically. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end to my predicament.

"Ew, what a whore," A passing stranger said.

"Must have done it on purpose," Another added.

"I didn't think anyone was that desperate for attention," A third voice commented.

With a growl and a red face, I squared my shoulders and walked off hurriedly, the snake-like laughter of those three strangers echoing in my ears.

* * *

I clicked my pen absentmindedly, over and over again. I was sitting down in history class, listening to my teacher's lecture on the Roman Empire. _Speed it up, s'il te plaît! I'm so hungry…_

"… Officially ended on September 4, way back in 476 CE. The emperor Romulus Augustus was killed by a German king named—"

RING! I almost shouted with glee as the bell cut off Mr. Faraize's sentence. The bespectacled teacher dismissed us to lunch and I made sure I was the first one out of the classroom. _Yes! I thought I'd never get out of there! My stomach was starting to fold in on itself_.

I walked with so much happiness that I almost started skipping. I was making my way towards the cafeteria, when suddenly, my path was blocked by three girls—a blonde, and two brunettes.

"Get out of the way, we're coming through." The blonde said firmly.

Her tone of voice didn't please me all too well, but I decided to comply and get done with her as soon as possible.

"Heh, I told you our new students weren't much."

With that, they walked off. _What was that about? I didn't think anyone had a stick that far up their ass!_ I snickered at my thoughts and continued on.

The cafeteria was fairly full, and very noisy. After going through the long line, I received a tray of surprisingly decent food. _La nourriture est bonne, unlike other schools_, I thought as I peered over the cafeteria for a seat. I avoided sitting with people that looked unfriendly (like those three _chiennes_ from earlier). Spotting Ken at a table alone, I smiled and eagerly walked over to his spot.

"_Salut_, Ken! How are you _cet après-midi_?" I called to him as I plopped down next to him, purposely getting close to him.

"O-oh! Hi, Océane. I'm fine today, I guess. No one's really done anything to me." Ken replied.

I frowned promptly.

"_Mon ami_, I told you that if someone was bothering you I would talk to them for you. Don't you remember_, __garçon_?"

The bespectacled boy nodded meekly with a red face.

"Now, tell me who was bothering you."

"I-It was those girls," He started and then subtly pointed in someone's direction, "They pushed me down and took my money."

To my disappointment, he pointed to the _chiennes_ I was trying to avoid.

"_Merde_, that's not good," I sighed and rubbed my forehead, trying to regain my happy aura, "Did you learn the names of these girls? I never bothered to ask."

"I know the blonde is Amber, but I'm not sure who the others are." Ken said.

I heard him faintly, but my attention was on someone else. Nathaniel was coming into the cafeteria with a lunch box, looking tired, but still so golden. Once he neared our table range, I called out to him.

"Nathaniel! Come and eat with us!" I exclaimed, waving to him.

I ignored the looks I was getting, because as long as Nathaniel responded positively, they simply didn't matter. The blond blushed, but none the less came over to our table.

"_Bonjour_! What have you been up to?" I asked him happily.

He sighed tiredly, but smiled back at me.

"A lot of paperwork. These teachers seem to think I'm some sort of robot that never wants to eat or sleep." He said.

I pouted and scooted over to him.

"Aww," I said, "_Je suis désolée_, Nathaniel. That's awful."

How dare that work my Nathaniel like a slave! Have they no mercy?!

"Eh, I'm pretty used to it now. It's just the job of a council president," He said and opened his lunch box, "but that doesn't make it any less annoying."

"Don't you have homework from all your other classes, too?" Ken asked.

Nathaniel nodded, sighing once again. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"_Oh mon Dieu!_ That's terrible! How could they do to such a beautiful, kind, hardworking boy like you?!"

"C-Calm down, Océane, it's not a big deal." The blond said, his face reddening at the words I used to describe him. "That's just the responsibilities that come along with being the council president."

I huffed in disagreement, but none the less didn't say anything else about the subject.

* * *

The final bell rang, and I was heading towards the student council room, going to tell Nathaniel goodbye before I left. When I reached the door, however, it flung open and nearly smacked my forehead. I was still knocked back on the floor. Hearing a faint curse, someone came around the door to help.

"Oh, hello, Nathaniel," I purred, "I was just about to come and see you."

He helped me up off of the ground and smiled politely at me.

"I'm sorry to bombard you, but can you do me a favor?" The blond asked.

I nodded. _Anything for mon amour__,_ I thought.

"I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly, the less I see of him, the better. Do you mind giving it to him for me?"

"Castiel," I pondered, "is the boy with the red hair, _oui_? He doesn't seem too agreeable, but for you, I will do my best. _A tout â l'heure_!"

I turned around on my heel and skipped down the hallway, not minding too much that my skirt was skipping with me.

After checking every open place in the school, I finally found Castiel in the courtyard. He was leaning against the wall of the school. The relaxed look on his face made me think he was asleep, but I doubted he would be the type to fall asleep in public places like that.

"Yoo-hoo! Castiel! I've got something for you~" I called out to him.

My angelic voiced seemed to have a negative effect on him. His gray eyes snapped open and his normal scowl returned to his face.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

I giggled quietly.

"No need to be harsh, Cassie! I just have an absentee note from Nathaniel for you to sign, _s'il vous plaît_~"

I held out the note expectantly. He just looked at me with a blank expression.

* * *

"He doesn't want to sign the note, unfortunately." I told my blond angel.

He clenched his beloved clipboard, and sighed.

"If you don't mind, could you ask him again? With a little more persistence, he should cave in." He said.

I nodded and headed back out of the door.

* * *

"I'm back~"

"Oh, joy," Castiel muttered.

I held out the note again. Castiel scowled.

"I'm not signing that note, so you might as well go home and spend the next three hours planning your outfit for tomorrow."

"The longest I've ever taken was only forty-five minutes, and you are required by this school to sign this." I said, starting to get annoyed with this redhead's apathetic responses.

He ignored me. I let out a short growl.

"Listen to me, _vous salaud_! You're causing Nathaniel so much unnecessary stress! You and I can end this situation right now if you quit being so childish and _sign it_!"

He turned to face me quickly, crimson locks flying with him.

"You're just as much of a pain as he is!"

He ripped the note out of my hands.

"Here's your damn note, signed. Now get out of my sight!"

I snatched the note back from him and hurried off with my head held high.

* * *

"Did you get it this time?" Nathaniel asked as soon as I walked back into the council room.

I sighed heavily, and handed it to him.

"That was the most frustrating experience in my life, but yes, I got it signed." I said.

His face brightened considerably.

"Really? Thank you, Océane. I'm sorry to have put such a burden on you, but thank you very much."

The blond gave me a bright smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"_De rien_." I nodded back at him, ready to go home.

For the last time, I left the council room and out of the school.

The sky was starting to darken already. _Having I really been here that long?_ I asked myself. _I hope Auntie isn't too worried. Plus, I've got homework already…_

I gasped promptly at the thought of homework. _Silly me! I forgot to get my history textbook! And my binder for geometry!_ Hoping that the school didn't close in the few minutes, I hurried back inside.

Trying to get home as quickly as possible, I was eagerly searching for my locker when I heard voices.

"Why don't you just accept your responsibilities, you—"

"Yeah, I'll accept my responsibilities after I show you what happens when you piss me off! You just watch!"

It sounded like Castiel and Nathaniel.

_They must be at the end of the hall!_ I thought worriedly, sprinting in that direction. What I saw almost made me gasp. Castiel had my poor Nathaniel slammed up against the wall. The livid looks on their faces almost gave me a chill. I hesitated on whether I should jump in or find an adult.

_No matter! Anyone who threatens those who are dear to me might as well challenge a tiger! I'll save you, Nathaniel!_

"_Mon amour_, stop! It's pointless; _le roux_ is too stubborn anyway!"

I tried to break them up, but Castiel pushed me away and told me to mind my own business. Fortunately for him, I didn't mind too much at that point; all the roughhousing had caused Nathaniel's shirt to unbutton, exposing a defined chest. _Hehehe, this must be some sort of reward,_ I thought with slightly flushed cheeks.

After getting Nathaniel out of this rough situation, Castiel left, thankfully. I talked to Nathaniel briefly before heading home, where I proceeded to get questioned by Auntie, eat a quick dinner, do my homework, bathe, and then got into my bed with Ciel on my stomach.

_He totally loves me_, I thought with a smirk as I finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Sans défaut—Flawless****  
****Mon chère tante—My dear aunt****  
****Ma chérie—My darling****  
****Oui—Yes****  
****S'il te plaît—Please (informal)****  
****La nourriture est bonne—The food is good****  
****Chiennes—Bitches****  
****Salut—Hi****  
****Cet après-midi—This afternoon****  
****Mon ami—My friend****  
****Garçon—Boy****  
****Merde—Shit, damn****  
****Bonjour—Hello****  
****Je suis désolée—I'm sorry****  
****Oh mon Dieu!—Oh my God!****  
****Mon amour—My love****  
****A tout â l'heure—See you in a little while****  
****S'il vous plaît—Please (formal)****  
****Vous salaud—You bastard****  
****De rien—You're welcome****  
****Le roux—The redhead (masculine)**


End file.
